


Of Love and War

by Winnifred_Morgrow333



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnifred_Morgrow333/pseuds/Winnifred_Morgrow333
Summary: Love takes guts. If you have it, you fight with the world. How many battles and wars they went through didn't matter. What did matter, was leaving the battlefield together, always.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia series, its characters, Skandar Keynes or anyone else from the cast.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

"Soul mates. It's extremely rare, but it exists. It's sort of like twin souls tuned into each other." 

— What Dreams May Come

The battlefield was in flames. The formerly darkened night sky of Narnia had turned a crimson shade of orange on account of the fires that danced upon numerous decapitated ogre corpses. The stench they filled the air with was choking, putrid, almost impossible to bear. But the war raged on. Narnians armed to the teeth were engaged in a furious battle, their opponents a ruthless troop of revolting ogres wielding heavy weapons and slaughtering everything in sight. The sound of metal clinging against metal filled the night air, mixed with shouts, roars and screams muffled by the sound of heavy rain. 

Ogres. These disgusting, savage creatures had been patronizing and harassing Narnian villagers in the past months, the last one of them yours. Hidden under the veil of the night, they came unexpectedly, destroyed everything in their path, slaughtered whoever tried to stop them and abducted the younger ones that seemed slave-worthy. After that, they would retrieve in the caves hidden deep in the pit between two forest cliffs, but nobody could ever track them down to that location. Namely why it had taken Peter, Edmund and the scouts so long to find their hideout. Once they had, they'd set up an ambush near the mountain cliffs on both sides of the bridge; an entire army hidden within the shadows of the forest in waiting to strike. Fortunately, the ogres didn't see the attack coming, but that wasn't enough to deem the battle won yet. 

Your wrists tied together in front of you, your body bruised up and heart pounding, you stood hidden behind a large tree that had not yet been snapped in two like a toothpick. Your eyes darted everywhere they could, taking in the sight of merciless murder and heavy blood-shed, looking for a possible way to get yourself to safety without being bludgeoned to death while at it. 

You noticed the other side of the bridge wasn't as much of a warzone as the one you were currently on, mostly thickly covered with bodies of fallen warriors and scorching ogre leftovers. That was your only way out, and luckily for you, the bridge was still present, even if not in its best shape. Adrenaline and fear started coursing through your veins, you had to get out of here or you'd be killed for sure. Deciding it was now or never you launched away from your hiding place and ran through the warring commotion, each step you took squelching and sinking sickeningly into the blood-soaked soil. It made your stomach turn, you felt sick, but you knew you had to endure it if you wanted to live. 

Ducking away from swords, arrows and giant flying stone hammers, you navigated through towards the bridge, keeping your eyes wide open. You dug the balls of your feet in the ground as you saw an axe launched your way, barely missing getting split in half by it, you fell over backwards. After a second you regained your breath sharply and took one more second for your brain gears to work. You thrust your arms out and pressed the rope against the blade, successfully releasing your wrists from the binds that had bruised them scarlet red. Once free you hauled to your feet and bolted off towards the bridge again. As you neared it you saw one of the Narnian warriors being cornered by an ogre at least two times his size. The black-haired boy was back against a large boulder, barely fighting off the monster who relentlessly kept trying to smash his mace against the boy's skull. 

Your body tensed more if it was possible, you had to help, you couldn't just run away and leave the people who were saving you behind to die. You looked around quickly, searching for something, eyes landing on the handle of an axe, its blade sunk in the back of a slain soldier. You grabbed it quickly, apologised mentally to the poor guy and pressed down his back with your foot so you could pull the weapon out. Your heart was pounding so hard so fast that it was as if though it would burst to pieces any second.

You whipped your head around and saw the ogre smash his mace against the boulder, the dark-haired boy narrowly avoiding the impact by throwing himself on the ground. Rocks and broken off pieces flew everywhere, a stray stone hitting the boy on the side of the head and knocking him down on the ground.

Something in you snapped. You bolted off from your spot and threw the axe with all the strength you could master, launching it into the back of the ogre's foot. It gave out a roar of pain and stepped back just as you wanted. The mixed sand and pouring rain had created a landslide, making the creature's feet sink in, losing its balance moments before it tumbled back and off of the cliff. 

You wasted no time and rushed to see if the boy you'd tried to save was even still alive. Dropping down on your knees you cupped his face and saw the wound on the side of his head was indeed in blood but not severe enough to have killed him, hopefully. Still breathing, his eyes began fluttering open, turning his head left and right in his attempt to regain consciousness. 

" EDMUND!! " a male voice yelled out but you couldn't tell where it came from. Brown eyes opened up and locked with yours as the boy came to.

Just as a small flicker of hope raised in you, a loud, intense growl coming from behind you made your blood run cold. You shot a look over your shoulder and felt a large hand grab hold of your leg firmly. A terrified shriek ripped out of your lungs as you were suddenly dragged along the landslide by the monster you'd formerly struck with your axe. 

Edmund bolted fully awake and took but a second to take in the image of a girl being dragged off a cliff before he sprung into action. He got ahold of his sword tightly and swished it down with a powerful swing, chopping the arm that was clasped around your leg. The ogre fell towards the bottom of the pit, his scream echoing through the walls. Edmund stabbed his sword deep in the ground to avoid slipping and reached out for you with his free hand. You had just wiggled your leg out of the ogre's chopped off limb when you saw his hand outstretched. You leapt forward and grabbed it for dear life, feeling a brief sense of relief.

The male grasped it tightly and pulled you on your feet, keeping a firm grip until he was sure you were standing on solid ground. 

" Are you okay!? Are you hurt anywhere?! " the boy's voice questioned quickly, barely rising over the shouts and sounds of the raging war around him. 

'' I'm fine! " you called back though your throat was dry and strained " What about your head?! " 

" It's just a scratch don't worry! We have to get you away from here! '' his eyes began to scan his surroundings instantly, searching for a safe route through the vicious melee. 

'' Wait! '' you grabbed his arm, looking up at him with wide eyes filled with horror, brown ones looking back '' Where are the rest that were taken from my village?! '' 

'' They were taken to the other side of the bridge already! " he assured you '' Don't worry about that, we have to hurry and get you there as well! '' you nodded quickly, the boy tightening his grip on his sword and taking a quick look around again '' Stay close and watch out! '' 

The brunette charged towards the bridge, you following close behind, eyes darting around at the scene unfolding whilst you made sure not to trip over anything and slow both of you down. He let you pass first, staying behind to guard you. The bridge wasn't in the healthiest condition, but it was still stable enough to serve its purpose. However, you'd barely reached the middle when a menacing growl came from behind you as the ground under the boy's feet shook. You whipped your head around and saw the disgusting, fat beast - over 20 feet tall and probably heavier than a 300 kg boulder, with curving nails and a malicious smirk plastered upon its ugly face. 

'' Go! Hurry! '' Edmund urged you. The thought alone of him taking on that thing by himself made you horrified. You saw him rush into action, using the fallen body of another ogre to climb higher and jump up in the air, swinging down his sword on the creature. He managed to slice his eye, immediately an inhuman shriek filling the air at the monster's hands flew to his bleeding injury. The Narnian jumped down to the ground and looked over his shoulder '' What are you doing!? Move it! ''

He threw himself to the side when the ogre smashed his fist down to the ground, barely avoiding getting crushed under it. Arrows began raining down on the monster, Narnian archers trying to help out and distract the thing long enough for their fellow soldier to get back on his feet. He rolled away and sprung up, plunging his sword into the back of the ogre's leg, aiming for the soft and weak spots. It howled and crashed on one knee, turning his upper body around as it tried to grab the boy. The brunette couldn't pull his sword out in time, having gotten it stuck too far into the ogre's flesh. The massive hand smashed against his body, throwing him back a couple of feet before he hit the ground and rolled over a couple more. 

'' EDMUND!!! '' you heard a female voice scream in horror from somewhere. You looked over your shoulder towards the safety of the other side of the bridge, squeezed your eyes shut, then turned back towards the battlefield and rushed in its direction, trying not to fall to your death in the meantime. Your body was moving on its own at this point, it was like you were in a coma, going on autopilot, scared unlike any other time you'd been in your life, but feeling your fear being overwritten by adrenaline, numbed down. It was as if thought some invisible force was pulling you and moving you. 

Edmund hadn't yet managed to get himself up from the ground, but the ogre was way ahead of him, despite the rain of arrows that poured on him. It pulled the sword plunged in the back of his leg out, and despite the blood gushing out, it still managed to get up somehow and began slowly dragging himself towards the young King, who wasn't that far from reach. You stepped on solid ground and looked around viciously for anything that you could use somehow, eyes landing on the bloodied up sword that the ogre had tossed aside after taking it out of his flesh. Determination filled your eyes, you quickly ran over to it and grabbed it, turning your attention back to the ogre reaching for a giant mace laying around between the corpses

The sword went into the belt of your tunic before you launched forward, brain gears clicking and turning quickly to form some sort of a strategy. For lack of anything better in the rush of the moment, you started throwing stones at it, calling out to it to divert his attention. Luckily it miraculously worked, the ugly thing turning its growling, drolling, disgusting face towards you. Your blood ran cold, but your instincts kicked in so you kept annoying it with throwing rocks at it until it turned fully and began advancing towards you fully. You had a brief moment to glance towards the king and see he had started to gather himself up from the ground. You turned on your heel and ran in between the dead bodies, looking over your shoulder just in time to see a mace wielded up high as if it were no heavier than a feather. Your eyes widened and you threw yourself to the side before it could even you with the ground. 

You scrambled to your feet and decided to gain hight by climbing up. There was a massive rocky loftiness near you, a part of the stone wall where the king had been trapped earlier, so you decided that was your best shot. You made your way up, narrowly avoiding the ogre's hands and mace trying to reach you. At the back of your mind, you were thankful king Edmund had sliced his eye open, damaging its vision and aim.

Suddenly though, your heart nearly came to a full stop. The surface beneath you was far from smooth, serving well for your foot to get caught and stuck in between the rocks and edges. You yanked and pulled, you couldn't get it out. Panicking, you pulled out the sword, finding it was not as easy to swing around as it looked from afar. Due to this, you did the easiest thing you could think of to protect yourself from the hand reaching out to crush you to death - you held the blade pointed outward as tight as you could, piercing the monster's flesh when it tried to grab you. 

The ogre roared in anger and pulled up his mace again, ready to bash it down on you. Your body froze in fear. 

But then, all of a sudden, the monster screeched again. This time it was different. Its spine curved back as it hallowed in agony, dropping the mace out of his hands. Your eyes stared at it in confusion for a moment before you saw a tousle of dark hair rise from his shoulder. King Edmund's face soon came into view, daggers in his hands that he was apparently using to climb up the back of the beast. You didn't know what he had done to it, but you were thankful anyway, both for the saving of your life, again, and for the fact that she was alive too. 

You regained control over your body, finally releasing your foot from its trap and getting a firm hold of the sword in your hand. While Edmund was presumably distracting him, you launched forward towards the edge of the rocks and leapt forward with as much strength as you could, sinking the blade of your sword into the ogre's throat halfway in, then rammed it in up to the hilt with as much anger-fueled power as you had. 

The monster fell with a loud thud, you and the king jumping off of it seconds before it hit the ground. You were both stained in its musky, thick blood and you discovered that being this close to it made the revolting stench even more unbearable. The archers did their job and seconds later a dozen ignited arrows rained upon the body, setting its flesh ablaze. 

Both you and Edmund hadn't yet picked yourselves up from the ground, him kneeling and you propping yourself on your elbows, mid-standing up. 

'' You're completely out of your mind, you know that right? '' the king noted, getting up to his feet. 

'' Sanity is highly overrated,'' you replied back as he came to you and hauled you with a chuckle. Having a sense of humour in the middle of a battlefield? Yeah, you were insane. As soon as you stepped firmly on your feet though you wobbled and nearly fell over. Thankfully, Edmund's reflexes were made of steel, kicking in instantly and taking hold of you before you could collapse. 

'' You okay? '' his brows drew together in confusion and concern, eyes walking over you trying to locate an injury of some sort. Brown orbs fell on your (e/c) ones and unexpectedly, something struck both of you like a lightning out of the blue. The experience was impossible to put into words accurately. It was like something just burst, lit up your souls, lifted your spirits, it was impossible to look away from each other. 

Every ounce of breath was taken from your lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke. Space and time became the finest point imaginable, as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and then exploded at light speed. Neither of you could even hear the raging battle around you anymore, it just didn't exist.

However, whether the moment had lasted an eternity or a few seconds, it came to an abrupt end, snapping both you and the young king out of your daze. Edmund blinked a few times, shaking his head and you cast your gaze down towards the source of your pain - the foot that had earlier gotten caught in the rocks. 

'' It's my foot, It got stuck earlier,'' you responded to his question at last. You'd probably twisted it but didn't realize it until now for the adrenaline rush in your blood had killed the pain. 

'' Ah damn it. '' Edmund cursed under his breath; it was too dangerous to carry you through this hellfire and you wouldn't make it past the bridge like that, it'd break under the weight. He cast his gaze across the battlefield, then up to the sky. Then, putting his fingers to his lips he gave a loud whistle, never bringing his stare down. 

'' Altair!! '' the king called, only seconds later an eagle screech echoing through the air as if in answer.

You raised your gaze up as well, eyes widening, your mouth agape in wonder. A magnificent flying creature passed over your heads, flapping its giant wings as it came to a descent. This was the first time you'd seen a gryphon in person and so up close. It was covered with silver and white coloured feathers, its beak grey with a black tip at the end. He was simply breath-taking. 

'' Don't be afraid of him, he'll take you to safety. '' Edmund told you, breaking eye-contact only to pick you up in his arms and help you get on the gryphon's back. 

'' Wait, what, hang on-!

'' Altair! '' he walked to the front of the creature '' Take her to the rest and come back as soon as you can with the rest of the gryphons, '' Edmund commanded, looking back on the war zone '' we're gonna need help. '' 

'' Wait! I can-! '' 

'' Understood, sir!'' came the gryphon's reply. 

'' Hear me out! ''

'' Go! '' 

The air was nearly kicked out of you as it took Altair a single flap of his giant wings to launch you a 100 feet or so up in the air. Your eyes were on the battlefield, watching as the young king sprung into action again, yet only for a few seconds before Altair had flown away with you. 


End file.
